Digimon Universe
by GCFusion
Summary: Keitaro wishes there was more to his life. He goes about doing the same routine everyday...until the day a young girl named Suki pulls him into an alternate dimension where digimon and humans live work together to protect the balance of existence.Sorry I


**Digimon: Universe**

**Prologue: The Beginning of the End**

It was obvious from the start of this mission, it would be his last. Omnimon, the Knight of the Aura Guardians, sped through the hordes of his allies attempting to fend off the vast mass taking space hundreds of feet behind him.

The structure was the most humongous thing he had ever laid his eyes upon. It could fill at least 12 Tokyo's, the only city in the human world that he had ever visited. Omnimon peered back again to watch as the heap gained ground on him three times as quickly as he could cover it.

The collection of Digimon that had quickly come to his aid when he called for support, was still not enough to ward of the mighty enemy. It quickly crushed all the forward units as if they were only made out of sand, leaving the others to do nothing but flee in terror.

Omnimon felt the presence of his other consciousness urge him onward toward their goal.

"We cannot allow it to gain the control of the force orbs", said a vaguely gruff and forceful voice.

"I'm doing what I can," WarGreymon replied, "but it is too fast for us!"

Suddenly, just over the horizon, floating ominously over the vast digital plains was a grandiose floating palace adorned with stunning ornaments that gave it a heaven-like aura.

"We are close," MetalGarurumon's voice exclaimed, "it may not be over just yet."

Omnimon approached the palace at an immense speed, as the great shapeless fortress to his rear slowed its course.

"It's giving up, it knows that it cannot win now!" WarGreymon cried excitedly.

A split second later, a large tendril shot forth from the object lashing at the massive knight, sending him in a head-on collision with the nearest palace gate, and sending him sprawling across the long hall just beyond it.

Quickly Omnimon recovered himself from the painful blow and projected a great shining, rune- covered sword from his left, dragon head like hand. With one quick swipe, he severed the connection between the tendril and the fortress outside, allowing the great gates of the palace to seal and prevent any further penetration.

A small drone-like digimon appeared at Omnimon's feet.

"Lord Omnimon!" squeaked the tiny servant, "we must hurry to the pedestal to transport the orbs and digieggs off-realm."

As Omnimon prepared to address the small digimon, the tendril began to quiver and melt. It quickly began infesting the palace floor where it lay, and rapidly spread outwards away from it.

"We must hurry, the battle is not won yet!" Omnimon commanded.

The two digimon hurried through the great palace to its inner sanctum, the virus gaining upon them quickly.

When they finally arrived they were greeted by an ominous serpent dragon type digimon.

"When I saw Ragnamon on the horizon, I feared that you may be dead," Azulongmon said worriedly, "but my feelings are unimportant at the moment, we must prepare the orbs for transfer."

Several more drone-like digimon appeared and took the orbs from Omnimon's possession and delivered them to their proper positions aboard the pedestals.

"All but two digieggs are prepared for transportation, and we have no time to gather two more," Azulongmon informed Omnimon, "therefore, I have selected you as the final digidestined digimon."

Omnimon attempted to protest, but was quickly silenced by Azulongmon, "as I informed you before, we have no time for preparation, we must act now!"

After a short moment, Omnimon nodded his agreement and reverted to the form of two small digieggs.

"Godspeed young travelers," said the digimon guardian.

All of a sudden, the chamber's far wall exploded with infected material and rapidly began filling the chamber. Before a horrified Azulongmon's eyes, the infection spread over the two digieggs that were the great knight that had just been standing before him. As quickly as possible, Azulongmon initiated the transport sequence as the virus began to infect the other digieggs.

* * *

All fighting ceased as 7 bolts of bright light sped hurriedly away from the guardian's palace.

A mighty roar sounded from the inside of the impenetrable fortress that was Ragnamon, and just as quickly as the lights sped away, a crushing darkness enveloped the realm, and in its wake, the realm's existence became nothing.


End file.
